The Crest of Sincerity
(En:) |chief animation director=Yoshitaka Yajima |art=Tetsuhiro Shimizu |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) June 27, 1999 (En:) October 6, 1999 |continuity= }} The kids are lured onto a luxurious, landfaring cruise ship, but when they decide to relax, the ship's captain turns out to be one of Etemon's evil henchmen. Synopsis The kids continue to walk through the desert and are quite tired, considering it's hotter than ever. Though Tai is feeling guilty because of his mistake with , Mimi tries to make him feel better. After fantasizes about shading everyone from the sunlight, the group sees a large cactus that turns out to be nothing more than a mirage. They soon run into a hologram version of Gennai and inform him about their troubles with the Crests. He informs them, rather cryptically, that they have to have all the crests before any of their Digimon can reach the Ultimate level. Suddenly a large cruise ship appears and heads straight for them. A Numemon is seen on board and Mimi convinces him to let them on. The group quickly boards, excited to get out of the sun. They freshen up, feast and suntan aboard the luxury boat. However, the ship is run by , a follower of , who begins taking out the kids and their Digimon, turning them to stone. The Numemon aid him in capturing the kids and Tai and Joe are captured, their Digimon are the first to be petrified and Kokatorimon steals their crests and tags. He turns , and into stone next. When only the girls of the group and their Digimon are left, they are forced to escape from their shower. Kokatorimon informs the girls that their friends are baking out in the sun on the deck, and their Digimon counterparts have been turned to stone. and both digivolve and with little effort manage to defeat Kokatorimon. The Digimon are returned to normal and they, along with the Numamon, escape the ship. They think they've escaped until Kokatorimon, gravely injured, musters all his strength to steer the ship towards them through the desert. So the group hides behind a large cactus—one that isn't a mirage—which causes the ship to be catapulted into the distance, along with part of Etemon's Dark Network. It then turns out that Mimi's Crest of Sincerity is hidden on top of the cactus inside its flower, much to everyone's surprise. File:1-17 01.png File:1-17 02.png File:1-17 03.png File:1-17 04.png File:1-17 05.png File:1-17 06.png Featured characters (1) * (1) |c4= * (1) * (1) * (1) * (1) * (1) *Gazimon (21) * (22) |c5= * (15) *'Numemon' (17) *' ' (18) *Monochromon (19) * (23) |c6= * (20) |c11= *Gennai (16) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "Man, this desert is so hot, even a lizard would need sunscreen." :—'Matt' complains as the group continues to cross the desert. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Although, come to think of it, you really have made a super icky mess of things." :—'Mimi' always knows how to make Tai feel better. "It's official. The sun has just turned Palmon's brain into a french fry." :—'Matts observation of Palmon's state of mind. ''"We've done everything but give them an allowance." :—'Joe' on how well the kids have been taking care of their Digimon. "You're sunk without these! I wouldn't get too upset, now that you got a couple of fine Digimon garden ornaments!" :— Kokatorimon rubs salt into Tai and Joe's wounds at losing their Digimon. Kokatorimon: "Come back, you chickens!" Sora: "Who's he calling 'chicken'?" :—'Sora' jokes about Kokatorimon's choice of pun as the girls run. Other notes 's Ultimate form of , who also emerges from a blooming cactus, , during her Digivolution sequence. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *When the ship bounces off the cactus, and Kokatorimon is in the air, he yells, "I can fly! I can fly!", in reference to the song from 's entitled "You Can Fly!". *The grand staircase on the ship is identical to the one found on the , including its iconic clock. |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Kokatorimon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *When Biyomon digivolves in the English dub, the background music is slightly altered, featuring backing vocals in one section. }} de:Die Kaktusblüte